gaussfandomcom-20200214-history
Crescent Blade
The Crescent Blades (Sometimes just called The Blades) are a special forces unit founded out of the remains of the Farrian Warrior Guild at the end of the space conflict era and incorporated into the Gauss Dominion Military. The organization has a strong focus on finding a synergy and balance between the individual and the collective and sharing knowledge related to martial skill to the new generation. Though primarily a Farrian guild, the Crescent blades technically allows members of every species to join and is known to be more inclusive than any other special unit, recruiting individuals based upon their character and competency in combat regardless of physiology. Unique Abilities Crescent Blades were given the highest quality augmentations that were too expensive and difficult to give to the mass planetary marine forces, further enhancing their strength and speed with respect to their standard marine forces. Although they were not as strong or resilient as elite units such as the Paladins or as agile as the Hydromarines or Shadow Rangers, they possessed a deadly combination of defensive, offensive and agility that made them amongst the most deadly warriors in the Gauss Dominion. The Blades' armor contained hard light shield gauntlets. The projectors could be kept in a sub-prime mode during combat in where they projected a set of holographic hexagons where they anticipated fire to come from, only converting the hexes to hard light in the instant they were struck with an actual projectile as Hardlight generation was a power-demanding process even for the advanced reactors onboard the suit saving up power within a battery bank. This meant that there was a limited amount of fire the shield could absorb within a specified time frame before the shield needed to recharge. The armor also had a very small Arsium content increasing the durability dramatically with respect to planetary marine armor of similar construction. The Blades' armor contained reaction thrusters within the shin guards and on the chest and back. This provided greater maneuverability and control while in the air, somewhat approximating the feats of agility preformed by Go'shii Rangers, and the system was far more apt to handle sustained flight rather than short hops. Crescent Blades were always given a signature Hardlight sword to be used as a secondary weapon in melee combat situations. With their combination of speed and strength, this energy blade was enough to go toe-to-toe with enemies in armors with higher Arsium contents, and the Blades were trained extensively in its usage. The Blades would also regularly make use of the KR2-X Robotic Infantry Unit to augment their numbers in combat, seeing as the KR2 had the capacity to keep up with them in terms of speed and resilliency. Utilizing a Quantum Entangled mind uplink to the robots, the Blades could share their consciousness across, at max, around a dozen KR2 units. Doing so was a difficult process; it took many years and many cycles of training and mind augmentation to learn to split a single stream of consciousness across multiple bodies each one sharing and interpreting sensory data with the original organic body acting as the host, but the result, a unified squad acting under the perfect hive mind of a single individual and fighting in perfect harmony made them incredibly deadly foes. These KR2 units would also often be equipped with their own hard light swords particularly if a melee engagement was anticipated.